Blinded Souls
by CatWhiskersWithin
Summary: Another one of those potions gone wrong fics, this one leaves Draco blinded. Draco's not totally blind though, he can see people's souls, and the only one that can stop this particular vision is one Harry Potter. Making Harry become his personal assistant to help him with classes and life. What happens when Draco realizes why Harry stops the sight of all other souls? (Google Image)
1. The Accident

**Draco**

 _If only Sev was still here, the potions would have some difficulty to them. Honestly, this new professor is awful._ Draco mused to himself while brewing the simple healing potion for the infirmary. Next to him sat one Harry Potter, whom was currently dicing tail of salamander.

"Alright, Potter. Add in the next ingredients, I need to focus on the creating the runes." Draco commanded as he pulled his wand out, and starting drawing symbols in the air.

Harry rolled his eyes and did as he was told, but quickly added, "You're not the boss of me, Malfoy." The potion started bubbling and turned a bright blue color before fading and returning to the almost proper color. Draco continued his rune writing above the cauldron, and Harry returned to preparing the ingredients.

As Draco finished with the runes, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the bubbling cauldron beneath his face. _This potion shouldn't be reacting like this yet, or be that shade of red. It should be a light magenta… What has Potter done?_ Before Draco could voice his question, the potion exploded in his face, sending him and Harry flying backwards into the wall behind them.

"Dammit Potter! Get whatever body part of yours **off my eyes**! I would really enjoy **seeing**!" Draco yelled while trying to recover from the blast.

"Malfoy, I'm a good meter away from you. There is no way I'm touching you." Harry responded, shocking Draco into silence as he thought.

It was several minutes before Draco turned to face the general direction of Harry. "Potter, are my eyes open right now?" Draco asked in a cool voice. _I'll kill him if I've been blinded because of his idiocy and inability to do simple tasks!_

"Ummm… I don't think you want me to answer tha- "

"Don't think for me, Potter!" Draco spat, "I just want a simple answer! Are my eyes open‽"

Harry took a moment before responding with a nervousness in his voice, "Yes, Malfoy. Your eyes- they're open."

Draco sighed heavily, before promptly fainting as he processed that he truly was blind. His last thoughts before unconsciousness stole him was, _I'll kill Potter. He thought the Dark Lord was bad, he has yet to experience my anger…_


	2. Infirmary Visit

**Harry**

 _I can't believe McGonagall made me stay with Draco in the infirmary. I 90% sure I followed the instructions correctly. Even if I didn't, I didn't blind Malfoy on purpose… At least there's a bit of chocolate and Ron and 'Mione are keeping me company whenever they aren't of snogging somewhere… What was that?_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as a groan of pain from Draco's bed alerted the dark haired by that his 'patient' was waking up. Harry watched as the blonde struggled to try to sit up, before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to keep him from sitting up.

"Easy there, Malfoy." Harry said before turning away from Draco and yelling into the infirmary, "Madame Pomphrey! Malfoy's finally woken up! Can I _go now_?"

"Not yet Mr. Potter, I have to go fire-call Minerva, and when she arrives we shall discuss the new circumstances that have been created." Madame Pomphrey disappeared into her office and Harry let out a heavy sigh before turning his attention back to Draco whom was fidgeting slightly.

"Listen, Potter. I truly and honestly hate to ask you this, but I desperately need to use the loo, so unless there is some other male I'll need you to lead me there." Draco's face was heavy with a blush as he tried to push against that heavy hand that still lay on his shoulder.

Harry was muted by shock for a few moments before quickly removing his hand from Draco's shoulder and carefully grabbing his hands. Harry's face lit up with a blush, _Thank Merlin no one can see this. I bet Ron would bloody faint at the idea of me holding Malfoy's hands. I will say this, though, they are quite soft…_

Harry quickly shook his head and returned his thoughts to that of the task at hand, literally. Carefully leading Draco to the loo, Harry paused when he realized that Draco was just staring blankly at the wall in front of the urinal. _Please don't tell me he needs my help with this too. I don't think I can-_

"Potter, your… assistance is once again needed. At least just direct me to when the urinal is, and tell me the distance." Malfoy said, with fain indifference, but the blush on his cheeks gave away how embarrassed he was at the situation.

Harry did as he was told, helped Draco wash his hands, before returning him back to his bed, where Headmistress McGonagall was waiting with Madame Pomphrey.

"Now that you boys have returned, let's talk about the situation you two seem to have placed yourself in."


	3. Draco's Future

**Draco**

Draco felt Harry shift away from him as headmistress McGonagall told him to take a seat. He waited patiently for either McGonagall or Madame Pomphrey to talk about what was to become of him, he didn't have to wait long.

"The current situation on Mr. Malfoy is unknown as all the scans I've run can tell me is that he is blind." Pomphrey stated with concern.

"Even if you don't know the exact potion, isn't there any way to work on reversing this?" Draco stated with little panic in his voice as he felt desperation start to set in. "I mean; the potion we were brewing was fairly easy but there was nothing that should have implemented that reaction. I know I did the runes correctly, so either someone sabotaged Potter and I's potion or Potter did something wrong."

"Hey! I followed the instructions as they were written in the book!" Harry protested.

"The book? Potter are you so infuriatingly stupid that you can't listen to the simple instructions of our professor‽ Because he **clearly** said to rewrite the instructions with his notes from the board because of several flaws in the book." Draco huffed. _This is unbelievable! Potter is such an idiot; I can't believe he's made it this far in life… Must be his pretty face…_

"What flaws were listed in the book, Mr. Malfoy? I am aware that Severus had started your potions master training before his death." Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Several flaws, most were because of the ingredients needed were often too dangerous to acquire, so the potion we were supposed to brew was a simpler and less effective potion." Draco stated, remembering what his godfather had taught to him before his death. "It's no wonder that the violent reaction happened as many of the ingredients in the text book were a mixture of misprints and idiocy."

"I shall look into having that potions textbook fixed or deleted. In the mean time we must figure out whom is going to care for you and help with your class work." McGonagall stated, as she wrote down what Draco had told her. All Draco could hear was the sound of the quill scribbling along the parchment and his own stuttering breath as his anxiety set in.

"You will be gaining private rooms until this issue is resolved. Mr. Potter will be in charge of insuring you understand and stay caught up in your classes, however, as your schedules have a few different classes I will enlist the help Mr. Zabini to also help for said classes. Mr. Potter will also be in charge of leading you around the school should you need to. Mr. Potter, this does include trips to Homemade and the Great Hall." McGonagall explained the duties and started to leave when she added an afterthought. "Mr. Potter, you will also be living in the separate dorms with Mr. Malfoy to guarantee that he will always have a guide. House elves are packing your things now, your rooms should be ready after dinner tonight, and I do not wish to see you there without Mr. Malfoy, Potter."

"Yes, Headmistress…" Harry said, sounding like a kicked puppy.

With that said, McGonagall left and Madame Pomphrey began to run a few more scan on Draco. _I suppose it could be worse, at least Blaise will be forced to keep me company as well, and Potter can't say anything about it. Still, this ought to be interesting… who would've thought I'd be living with the Golden Boy, and with him as my care taker._


	4. Harry's Shock

**Harry**

Harry led Draco to the Great Hall for dinner, being careful to not allow anyone to bump into neither him nor Draco. _Great, more staring this year. I do suppose it is mostly my fault, still… Malfoy should have said something so we would both know for sure about the corrections!_ The pair had entered the Great Hall by this point, and Harry immediately started to walk towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter," Draco drawled, "I don't believe I recognize too many of the voices near us, where are you leading me?" Harry stopped mid-stride, and started to turn away from his friends, much to their confusion.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I honestly forgot for a moment that you were with me. For once, you oddly quiet." Harry apologized and brought him over to the Slithering table.

Blaise Zabini met them at the table and gently took Draco's hand from Harry's arm. Harry watched as the pair settled down on the bench, before walking over to his friends. Upon reaching the table, he slumped down into a seat next to Hermione and rested his head on the table. He felt Hermione shift and heard the soft clinking of her putting food on a plate for him.

"Come on, Harry. At least eat before you give up. McGonagall told the entire Hall about your punishment." Hermione placed the full plate in front of Harry as he sat up.

"She also called for the immediate ban of the potions books from being used until a potions master has looked at every potion in the book and either corrects each one or a new book is created." Ron said after swallowing a large mouthful of food.

"Great, so now the entire school knows that I'm living with bloody Malfoy." Harry groaned. For the rest of dinner, Harry's head remained on the table, with his food pushed away from him. It wasn't until Hermione gently shook him, and placed a small sandwich in his lap.

"McGonagall is waiting for you at the Slytherin table. Put the sandwich in your bag, and try to eat it later, okay?" Hermione pushed him, and Harry slowly dragged himself over to said table.

Harry arrived at the table and immediately grabbed Draco's hands to help him get up from the Slytherin table, with Blaise glaring at him the entire time. McGonagall watched them carefully, waiting for someone to speak, but all she witnessed was silence. Draco was able to get up easily with the help of Harry, and soon they started their trek to Harry and Draco's private room.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy… You may change the password to your room at any times, the only condition being that Mr. Zabini must know the password if it has been changed, as well as, Head girl Granger." McGonagall stated as they neared the painting.

"Why does Granger of all people have to know the password‽" Blaise asked, obviously incredulous.

"Because, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger is not only head girl, but also top of your class. She will be able to help Mr. Potter keep up with his classwork, just as you will with Mr. Malfoy. Now then, Zabini you will help Mr. Draco get settled into his room, while Mr. Potter settles into his. Once you are both done, you, Mr. Zabini, will be expected to leave and Harry will be in charge of leading Mr. Malfoy through a tour of the rooms. Also, boys, you will be excused from classes for the next week, I will be working on a revised schedule for the both of you. Good night, gentlemen." McGonagall then turned on her heel and left the trio to do their tasks.

Harry started to walk to his rooms, after transferring Malfoy's hand to Zabini's arm. He entered the first room on the left and saw his trunk sitting at the end of the large queen sized bed. He quickly started unpacking his objects and was nearly done when a knock on his door interrupted him. He quickly opened it to see Zabini with Malfoy in tow.

"Potter, I have to leave if I want to make it to the Slytherin common room before curfew, however, Draco isn't done putting his things away. You should help him and then take him on the tour of the rooms before going to bed." Zabini quickly placed Malfoy's hand in Harry's before briskly walking out the door.

Once he had left, Harry and Malfoy continued to stand in Harry's doorway before Malfoy finally opened his mouth. "Well Potter, are we going to stand here all evening or will you be helping me with my items?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and let Malfoy to his bed. "Sit here a moment, I have a few more books to place away before I help you."

"Wow Potter, I didn't think you were one to take to bed on the first night." Draco quipped.

Harry's face immediately turned red as he realized what Malfoy was insinuating. Too in shock to respond he put the last book on the book shelf before grabbing Malfoy's hand, a bit roughly, and leading him to Malfoy's bedroom.


	5. The Dam Breaks

**Draco**

Draco let go of Potter's hand and made his way over to his bed, so that he could direct Potter while being mostly out of the way.

"First, Potter, your grip on my hand was unnecessarily rough, I know you act quite barbarian but you don't need to prove that to me." Draco said as he made himself more comfortable on his bed. "Second, all of my books are within my trunk, they have both English and brail titles on them. I need you to first separate them by general subject, once you've finished with that separate them into alphabetical order of title within each subject. Can you do that?"

"Obviously I can, Malfoy, I'm not a bloody idiot." Harry said, somewhat mumbled. "And what will you be doing during this time?"

"I, if you must know, will be reorganizing the arrangement of pillows, and possibly organizing my toiletries." Draco sniffed from his regal position on the bed.

"So I get to do the grunt work? Also, how are supposed to 'organize' your bath products if you can't see them?" Sarcasm dripping from Harry's mouth.

"Just because I'm blind does not mean that I can't do some things independent from you."

"Malfoy, you need assistance to use the bathroom, I do doubt that you have the ability at the moment to gather everything and place it away properly." Harry placed his hand on Draco's knee, and patted it in a comforting way.

"I don't need your sympath-y" Draco's voice cracked as he blinked back tears form his sightless, dull eyes. "Now, look what you've done, Potter! Turned me into a damned bloody mess!"

Draco tried to quickly flee into the bathroom, however, he tripped sliding off the bed on his comforter and became a tangled mess of blanket and Malfoy heir on the floor. Harry immediately started to help Draco free himself; upon tearing the blankets away, he found Draco sobbing.

"Shit… Malfoy, I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up!" Burst Draco as he fell into a hysterical state, "Just shut the hell up! Merlin! Damn you, Potter! Damn you…" Draco stopped wriggling as he covered his face with his hands in a vain attempt to possibly become more dignified after such an outburst.

Draco felt Harry watching him, as his chest heaved uncontrollably, knowing his tears would not stop anytime soon. The denial to show his true emotions about his current situation catching up to him, in front of his proclaimed enemy, no less. _The entire situation was Potter's fault, and now I've embarrassed myself and my family in front of him, also because of him. I wish it were anyone but Saint Potter here right now, at least I wouldn't have to deal with the pity rolling off of him._

After sometime of the two boys sitting there- Harry watching the pathetic full-body sobs coming from the other boy- Draco was finally able to slow his sobs and request that Harry take lead him to the bathroom so he could freshen himself. After Harry helped Draco with wetting a small towel with warm water and washing his face, they both agreed that a tour of the rooms would be the only thing to do that evening besides bed.


	6. Dreaming of Lilies

**Harry**

Harry was restless, not only was it his first night sleeping in a room by himself, but he kept rethinking about the incident from earlier that night. _I'm so stupid! How could I not think about how that might affect Malfoy's feelings. The poor git, he's a bloody, stupid git, but at least he is somewhat human…_

Eventually Harry's thoughts became repetitive enough for him to sleep, albeit, it was a restless sleep.

*Dream cut*

Harry found himself laying in a field of white lilies, and with him was one Draco Malfoy, laying as well. Harry stared at him for sometimes, and Malfoy reciprocated oddly enough, it seems he could see Harry and into his soul. Harry found himself wrapped up in the seemingly sightless eyes that were locked on his, and while sightless they were full of some foreign emotion and energy. Sick of the silence, Harry started to move so he could see Malfoy a bit better and be closer to him.

"Draco," Harry paused, _it was always Malfoy to me and yet calling him Draco seems so much more… right…_ "Draco, do you happen to know where we are?" harry gestured vaguely to the field.

Draco sat in silence, struggling to answer Harry in a coherent way, "I've no idea, I can't see anything but you…" Draco's eyes never wavered from their captured gaze of Harry. "Perhaps, if you told me… Oh what am I saying‽ This is all just an awful, awful dream! Why I would ever want to only be able to see Saint Har- Saint Ha- What is this‽ Why can't I speak to you normally‽" Draco gasped outraged.

"I'm not sure, though, if this is a dream for you this is odd because I thought I was dreaming. In fact, I remember falling asleep not long ago…" Harry watched as Draco's face went through astonishment before quickly pinching itself in disgust.

"Great, I'm sharing a bloody dream with Harry bloody **Potter** " He spat, "I hope this doesn't become regular, because I quite prefer to keep my mind unlinked from others."

"What the fuck did you just imply?" Harry asked softly, rage seeping into his voice at the thought of forcibly sharing his mind with another.

Draco replied through clenched teeth, "If we continue to share dreams, I'm afraid we might have a mind link. This could simply be because we're both rather powerful wizards and since I've become reliant upon you our magic bonded, or it could be for some other odd reason that would require several trips to Saint Mungo's for clarification."

"Merlin." Harry moaned in a breathless whisper. He let himself fall onto his back into a sprawled laying position.

"I wasn't done, Harry." Said boy quickly sat up, clear concentration showing throughout his body. "Depending on how strong our link is, the Ministry of Magic would have to call us a married couple as our magical bond could become unbreakable. It's rare, but it's happened before."

Harry looked ready to faint, if that was possible within a dream. "You mean to tell me… That, that we could be…" Harry chocked on his breath at the thought of being married.

"Married? Yes, it is very possible. Like I said, we're both two fairly powerful wizards." Draco shrugged as though the idea of being married to Harry was not disturbing to him in the slightest.

Harry sat in silence contemplating the new information, before he realized how relaxed Draco was being. "Draco, why aren't you really reacting to this?" He questioned watching the mostly blind boy beside him analyze his actions.

"Well, I thought it was fairly common knowledge that while I don't mind much, I do prefer blokes over girls. As well as, you are the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', twice. If we were to be married, it would immensely help the Malfoy family redeem some of its dignity. Its fairly easy to ignore the fact that you're a half-blood, the Potter's were a fairly respected pure-blood family before the war, with you being the savior, even the highest pure-blood families will overlook your last name's association as blood traitors."

What little color Harry had gained back in his face quickly left by the time Draco finished his explanation. Harry quickly laid down and covered his eye with his forearm and moaned, though he soon felt an odd weight on his lap. Upon removing his shield, he was greeted with the sight of a blind Malfoy heir straddling his lap. Draco grabbed Harry's hands and started to twine them together with his, as Harry watched, too in shock to move or even protest any forced movements.

After sometime of watching Draco twine, and re-twine their fingers together, he stiffened before relaxing. However, Draco felt it had quickly let go of Harry's hands and shifted backwards on Harry's lap some more. Harry quickly grabbed Draco's waist to keep him from moving to far down, feeling the small electric shock than ran pleasurably through both boys' bodies.

"Lilies." Harry said

"Pardon?" Draco's face skewed in confusion.

Harry plucked a nearby lily and put it in Draco's hair behind his ear, "We're in a huge field of white lilies. They're quite gorgeous actually. As pale and delicate as your skin…" Harry murmured, subconsciously rubbing his thumbs in circles over the slight skin showing on Draco's hips. Draco gasped, and quickly grabbed Harry's shoulder as they both felt the world around them shift and fall away.

Harry awoke in his new bed, a thin layer of sweat was beaded across his forehead and chest. He quickly ran to Draco's room and slammed the door open to see Draco sitting in the bed, staring in the vague direction of where Harry stood. It was in that moment that Harry swore he saw small tears forming in Draco's eyes as Harry's vison blurred ever so slightly behind his glasses.


	7. The Morning After

**Draco**

 _Why can't I see him? I was able to see him last night… I could see every detail in those beautiful, emerald eyes! This doesn't make any sense!_ Draco felt a light pressure on his shoulder and immediately reached a hand out to feel Harry's. As their hands connected Draco though he could see the blurry outline of Harry, however it was gone in the blink of an eye as Harry retracted his hand from Draco's; deciding to hug Draco instead of a comforting hand.

Draco allowed Harry to hold him as silent tears slowly fell from his eyes. _I could_ _ **see**_ _him! I could…_ The two boys sat in a comfortable silence, Draco wrapped comfortably in Harry's embrace. It wasn't until some time had passed that Draco had enough of the foreign contact and gently pulled away.

"Are you okay, Dr- Malfoy?" Harry asked, watching as Draco slid away silently.

"I'm fine now, Harry." Draco paused, flashbacks of their shared dream coming to mind. "And just call me Draco from now on, I imagine that last night won't be the last time."

"What do you mean, it 'won't be the last time'?" Harry questioned, subconsciously grabbing Draco's hand.

Draco took in a sharp breath as Harry's blurred shadow appeared, "Because every time our hands touch I can see to an extent…" Draco's chose his words carefully, "It's not much but I can see you, but shadowed…"

"Are you serious?" Draco felt Harry's grip on his hand tighten, _I bet his face is stupidly hopeful, and his lovely eyes are lit brilliantly…_

"Yes, but it's not enough to be capable of doing much, and only when our hands touch. Now, I desperately want a shower so lead the way Harry. Maybe I'll consider you letting you join me." Draco winked in Harry's general direction as he squeezed his hand back.

~Time Skip~

Draco was allowing Harry to lead him out of the bathroom to his room when he saw it. _What a strange oddity… Though it is quite the most atrocious color of red that I have ever seen._ Draco felt Harry stop in front of him, seeming to be facing the light.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't realize you'd be taking a shower at this time in the morning!" Draco immediately recognized the voice emanating from the light as Granger.

"It's fine, 'Mione. Just go sit in our 'common room' while Draco and I both get dressed." Draco said nothing as Harry led them away from the Gryffindor that had intruded upon their rooms.

Draco was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, waiting for Harry to finish dressing and bring him to their common room. Eventually, Harry retrieved Draco and the pair walked into their common room to find Blaise Zabini had joined Hermione. Again, Draco noticed an oddly dull light near the one he associated with Hermione, this one a deep royal purple.

"Hello Zabini." Harry greeted pleasantly as he led Draco to sit on the couch next to his best friend, whom had stood to help aid Draco in successfully sitting on the couch. Draco gasped and quickly reached back for Harry's hand as soon as Harry had let go, the two dull lights in the room now suddenly brighter than before.

Draco felt Harry grab his hand, and the lights dulled immediately. Harry was now kneeling in front of Draco as he sat there in a state of mild shock. _What in bloody Merlin just happened?_

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry questioned, repeating the gentle squeezing of Draco's hand.

It took Draco a moment to process everything, "I'm fine, I believe anyways. It's just an odd discovery we'll have to ask Madam Pomphrey about later. I'd just prefer to continue our contact from before as it makes the effects more bearable."

Hermione though for a moment before breaking the short period of silence, "Perhaps if you were able to describe your symptoms we could research and figure out how to fix- "

"No."

"Pardon me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, sounding astounded.

"No, I won't tell you my 'symptoms' because its none of your business. That and why one earth would I tell **you** of all people." Draco sniffed, _It's so tempting to call her a mud blood but there aren't nearly enough older Slytherins this year to handle an onslaught from the Gryffindorks if one of us were to upset Potter and Friends._

"Just because I'm a muggle born does **not** mean that I can't help you!" Hermione yelled, downright outraged at Draco's behavior. The only thing keeping Draco's anger down was the comforting presence of Harry near him and his best friend beside him.

"It's not just your blood status that I object to, you're also a Gryffindork and not someone who knows the Malfoy family well enough to be trusted with details of personal information. The only thing your blood status has to do with any of this, is that you don't understand the silent yet known rules of the pureblood families in the wizarding world. Now that we're done with assumptions I would like some breakfast." Draco finished his small speech with a snap of his fingers and a house elf popped himself into the room.


	8. McGonagall's Office

**Harry**

The house elves took orders from everyone in the room, though Hermione gave hers begrudgingly. The group of teenagers began eating their breakfast, desperately trying to ignore what had happened previously. After breakfast, Harry led Draco and Blaise to McGonagall's office, once there he told the stone lions the password she had given him earlier and went up the stairs to discuss their new findings with the Headmistress.

"Boys, what can I help you with? If you two have been fighting again I will _not_ tolerate it, understand. You _will_ get along amicably." McGonagall said as the group approached her desk.

Harry stepped forward, slightly shielding the Slytherins, though he would never admit to it. "It's not that, Headmistress. Draco and I… we've… umm…" Harry tried desperately for the appropriate wording before giving u and continuing, "We've made some discoveries last while we were sleeping and this morning after waking up, and we thought you'd be the best person to help us figure it out."

She waved her hands towards the seats in front of her desk, "Sit boys, and start your story from what you believe was the beginning of your discovery."

Draco briefly explained the argument that he and Harry had gotten into, followed by how both boys later went to sleep and awoke in a shared dreamspace. Harry picked up and discussed how they realized Draco could see Harry and that they understood each other a little better. Blaise jumped in after they were done discussing dreams, and mentioned that Draco had some form of incident in the morning that resolved the trio of boys to gather in the headmistress's office. Draco then expanded upon Blaise's statement about how he saw the lights where Blaise and Hermione were supposedly and that when Harry let go, the lights flared brightly and caused a massive ache throughout his head.

McGonagall stared at the boys for some time before turning to her happily roasting fire and calling Madame Pomfrey from the hospital wing to her office. "Mr. Zabini you should get to class; Mr. Potter will stay here to help keep the 'blinding light' from affecting Mr. Malfoy while Madame Pomfrey does some tests to discover what is ailing him."

After a moment of hesitation, and a small glare to keep him from protesting, Blaise left his best friend with his school nemesis. Madame Pomfrey appeared shortly after and ran a few tests on both boys before insisting that they came with her to the Infirmary Wing. McGonagall left with the boys, all the while telling Madame Pomfrey the basics of what the 3 boys had told her.

Upon entering the infirmary wing, Pomfrey rushed the boys to a bed and proceeded to continue more in-depth scans. Occasionally, Pomfrey would request McGonagall to retrieve potions or potion ingredients for her, as well as summoning some potions book. It was hours later, and several failed tests that a representative from Saint Mungo's arrived with Narcissa Malfoy and an Auror official accompanying the fair aristocrat.


	9. Testing and Discoveries

**Draco**

"What in the name of _Magic_ is going on here Minerva!" Draco heard his mother's voice soon after he heard the opening and closing of the infirmary doors. The grip Harry had on his hand tightened ever so slightly, and he felt Harry shift slightly in front of him, as though to block his mother from harming him.

Draco tried to shift closer to where he heard his mother's voice coming from, but ran into the wall that was Harry Potter. "Mother, I see the news of my recent injury has reached your ears." Draco's demeanor was as calm as his words came off, though it was more in resignation than anything else.

"Draco, are you in any pain? And I was only told that you've been blinded in your potions class, there were no more specifics. Though, from the looks of it, it seems to be Mister Potter whom is being held responsible?" Draco felt Narcissa join him at the side of the bed he was sharing with Harry, and he reached his free hand out to hers.

Madame Pomfrey took this moment to join the conversation, "Yes, Mister Potter was the one who accidentally blinded Mister Malfoy, however, we are currently researching cures for Mister Malfoy. However, there seems to have been an unexpected development in their case as it affects Mister Potter as well. It seems the two have started to form a bond, and the effects of their bond, as we will call it, are suppressed as long as the pair are touching." Madame Pomfrey then continued to pull her wand out of her robes and started doing some tests on the boys.

The room was silent in anticipation when Pomfrey finished and called over the Saint Mungo's mediwizard to help looks over the diagnostics. Their discussion continued for well over 20 minutes before they decided that they would have to do more in-depth tests on the boys sitting before them. The Saint Mungo's mediwizard, Charles Belhomme, asked began running the tests while Madame Pomfrey searched through the old potions text book, taking notes on the ingredients and their potencies. It was after an hour of Belhomme scanning the boys that the wizard decided to see what would happen if the boys separated.

Hesitantly, Harry released his hold on Draco's hand, and Draco flinched for a moment before letting go of Harry, instantly regretting the decision. Draco began spewing profanities in his mind, and it wasn't long before he grabbed Harry desperately, ignoring the mediwizard's protests.

"It was far too painful for me to continue. Those _bloody lights_ were far too bright! I refuse to be subjected to these test anymore, at least until I get food and some more rest. I'm sure Harry will agree that we both could use a meal and a small nap." And with that, Draco delicately slipped off the bed, dragging Harry with him, and waited for Harry to start leading him to the door.

"Draconis Lucien Malfoy! You cannot leave yet, at least answer some questions about the 'lights' you saw, and then you may leave to dine and rest, but not before then." Narcissa Malfoy chastised her son, still seated delicately upon the infirmary chair she decided to rest on.

With a great sigh of uneasiness, Draco began describing his limited sight of colored lights. "They are like these spherical objects, but made of complete light. Some are amazingly clear, others are smoky. Some of beautiful colors, others are dark and boring. I don't quite understand it, but when Harry and I stop touching for even the slightest moment, they become unbearable and far too bright, even the dull ones."

Healer Belhomme stepped towards Draco, not that the boy could see it, "And these lights? How many do you see in this room? Do you see them even when you and Mister Potter are touching? Can you see them, Mister Potter?"

Draco contemplated his answer while Harry told the mediwizard that he could not see the lights at any time. "I can't see the lights while I'm in contact with Harry, and I supposed I saw 5 or 6 when we weren't touching. But I also saw two or three this morning and those were unbearable to have to see."

"Interesting, I think I know what those lights are, though I'll have to consult a separate department at Saint Mungo's. You boys can leave and eat or rest, or do whatever it is you wish for now. I'll go call the specialist and we will call for you once we believe we have some semblance of an answer." Belhomme began searching through the notes he had taken and started writing frantically on a separate piece of parchment.

Harry began leading Draco, and Draco barely caught his mother asking about what could possibly be the answer to her son's illness, though Belhomme only told her that he wouldn't be able to give her an answer incase his idea was wrong. And with that, the boys were outside the infirmary, walking through the empty hallways, back towards their private rooms. Harry was silent through this all, making Draco's uneasiness grow as Harry was hardly ever this quiet for this long.


End file.
